


Healing

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan visits Danny in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Ethan didn’t like to see Danny in pain, so he did what any boyfriend with werewolf abilities would do. He carefully slid into the hospital bed with Danny and laid behind him. Ethan slipped one hand under Danny’s gown, trying his best not to wake the human and placed his hand on Danny’s chest.

There was a soft sigh from Danny as Ethan took the pain from him. The human relaxed more and leaned into Ethan’s touch, mumbling something under his breath.

So focused on Danny, he didn’t notice when the door opened and somebody walked in. “Visiting hours are over, you shouldn’t be in here,” said a familiar voice. And when Ethan looked over his shoulder, he saw Melissa standing there with a clipboard in her hands.

"I-I-umm…"

Melissa’s eyes fell to Ethan’s arm and the black veins running up. Her expression softened and she closed the door before walking over to the bed. “He’s healing faster than he should be,” Melissa commented. “It’s because of you isn’t it?”

"I-I don’t like seeing him hurt."

Melissa nodded. “Let me check on him and then I’ll leave you two alone.”

"You’re not going to tell me to leave?"

Melissa shook her head and smiled at Ethan. “I didn’t see anything.”

"Thank you."


End file.
